A second Hope
by Lilies-and-Roses4
Summary: Cecelia De Vere ends up lost and hurt in Montmarte when a heartbroken Christian saves her.UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

A Second Hope

A place of sin is how many elegant people describe the grey village Momarte just outside of glittering Paris, where beggars, alcoholics, prostitutes and heart broken men lived rotting away along with the Moulin Rouge, once a nightclub, and a place of magic where dreams came alive.

Two years ago the Sparkling Diamond died in the arms of her lover, a poet full of dreams. However Satine the Sparkling Diamond was not the only one to die that fateful night, the world of Bohemian and the Moulin Rouge died with her. The duke disappeared from the underworld and her lover's heart was broken. Now the place is menacing with no beauty, truth, freedom or love left, just the failures of life.

And now I tell you a story of love, beauty, truth and freedom, the story of the rebirth of the Moulin Rouge!

Thunder rumbled over the dirt-filled streets of Momarte, the rain lashed down as people of sin ran for cover. The Moulin Rouge stood empty and still with only the sharp flash of lighting showing off its once magnificent splendour. A young girl dashed through the rain until she reached the safety of the Moulin Rouge doors.

Cecelia De Vere shuddered as she pulled her shawl tight around her slender body. She'd been running through the rain looking for shelter when the building with the great red windmill on top of it seemed to beckon her towards its doorway. Cecelia sat down shaking undecided on where she could sleep for the night. With no money a hotel was out of the question, even more importantly she needed to get to safety before the night was over. Cecelia stood up still shaking and tried to untangle her mane of curly brown hair, when a clap of thunder rumbled overhead, Cecelia screamed out of fright and tried to run but slipped on the slippery steps and fell over. Her last thought as she fell down was that she must find way to escape she blacked out to unconsciousness.

Toulouse opened his window and looked out onto the magnificent sunrise; he'd decided he was going to paint a present for his friend Christian. The sunrise looked beautiful compared to the frightening storm that had vanished a few hours earlier. He sighed sadly as he looked over the abandoned Moulin Rouge when he noticed a young girl apparently sleeping in the doorway. Toulouse smiled at the fact that someone had taken in the Moulin Rouge as a refuge when he noticed her arms and legs sprawled out at different angles, surely no one would sleep like that and especially expose themselves to the storm that had taken place. Worried for the girl Toulouse hobbled down the stairs into Christian's room.

"Chwristian, Chwristian!! Wake up!" shouted Toulouse pulling at his friends arm.

"Toulouse?" came a muffled reply.

"A girl is outside and she looks like she's hurt" explained Toulouse looking around for Christians clothes

Christian sat up and looked hard at Toulouse "Why should we help her?" he asked folding his arms. Toulouse stood still in shock. Then he remembered Christian had changed since Satine's death. The starry eyed poet who talked of love was gone, instead a hard faced Christian wrapped up in self-pity and grief had replaced him.

"Chwristian she might be hurt, no one else will help her!"

"So why should we? No one helped Satine two years ago, why should we help people, it only ends up causing more pain!" shouted Christian rolling over onto his side.

Toulouse wanted to comfort Christian but decided the girl needed more help.

"Chwristian, I know your hurting from Satine, but would she want you to ignore a girl in need of help, she wouldn't! Please help me and her"

Christian sat up slowly and the mention of Satine, suddenly he saw with shame what he had become. Bitterness had made him into a hard-faced cold man, just like his father.

"Toulouse, I-I umm we'll go and see this girl, let me just get dressed" He was out of bed in a shot and grabbed the threadbare clothes he always wore.

Two minutes later Christian and Toulouse were rushing out of L'amoure and over to the Moulin Rouge, this was the first morning Christian hadn't reached out for absinthe as soon as he woke. They reached the girl and Christian knelt down and placed his hand on the girl's cheek.

"She's frozen Toulouse" he quickly found the girl's faint pulse. "We've got to get her in the warmth quickly, I'll take her into my room, and Toulouse go and fetch the doctor quick please!" Toulouse agreed and hurried away to get the doctor. Christian lifted the girl up with surprising strength, wrapping her shawl around her and rushed into the hotel.

Once he'd laid the girl down on his bed and covered her with blankets did he actually notice what she looked liked. Her oval face pale with cold made her dark lashes and ruby red mouth stand out. Her long brown curly hair covered his pillow. He'd noticed her plain green dress was little better than rags yet her shawl was made out of silk. He sat down next to her lifeless body and wondered why she'd been at the Moulin Rouge.

A stirring movement broke him out of his reverie and he turned around to find the girl had woken up. Her eyes were the brightest green he'd ever seen. The girl quickly jumped off the bed and backed towards the wall frightened. Christian was startled and slowly stood up, the girl looked terrified.

Cecelia backed against the wall, her heart pounding, the last thing she remembered was falling and now she'd woken up to find herself with a stranger covered in blankets. She quickly took in her surrounds, a small dirty room full of absinthe bottles and a battered typewriter lay upon a table. Fear choked up inside her.

"Who are you?" she demanded of the young man standing opposite her. She swore he was an alcoholic by the many bottles lying around the room.

"Christian James and your name?" Christian replied trying to think of a way to calm the startled beauty in front of him.

"Why should I tell you? Why am I here?" spat Cecelia looking closely at the man. He didn't appear threatening.

"You were unconscious outside of the Moulin Rouge, I brought you up here to get you warm, and my friend Toulouse has gone to get a doctor" Christian gently explained, wanting to calm the girl down.

"You have nothing to fear, I'm a writer and I just want to help you"

Cecelia looked hard at him yet only saw sorrow and pleading in his eyes. She knew instinctively she could trust this man. Slowly she put her hands down and looked him directly in the eye.

"I believe you, but don't think I'm stupid, if you try to hurt me in any way I will fight back, mark my words"

Christian smiled softly for the first time in months; this girl had the same character as Satine, proud and haughty.

"I understand but I will not hurt you"

Cecelia smiled back, a soft smile that lit up her face.

"Thank you for rescuing me, my name is Cecelia Rosa De Vere"

"That's a pretty name" Christian replied "But umm would you like to sit down, you look like your about to faint"

Cecelia nodded and sat down on a small wicker chair, her body ached and she felt weak, something she wasn't use to feeling. My body may be weak but that doesn't mean I am she thought to herself as once again unconsciousness overtook her.

Christian caught Cecelia before she hit the floor and hauled her over to the bed; she was still stone cold, so he wrapped her up warm and hoped the doctor would come quickly. "Cecelia" he muttered to himself, "I wonder why she was at the Moulin Rouge"

Then he remembered Satine fainting constantly and his fear for the girl's life grew even more.

Toulouse and the doctor hurried into Christian's room with the voice of the landlady complaining of too many visitors behind them.

"Chwristian we're here!" cried Toulouse running over to the bed.

"Please can you move away from the bed" asked the doctor as he began checking over the girl.

"I filled him in on the way over here" explained Toulouse, "Has she woken up at all?"

"Yes she woke up but fainted soon after, her name is Cecelia Rosa De Vere" replied Christian watching the doctor.

"Cecelia Rosa De Vere" repeated Toulouse "That's not a French name"

"Hush Toulouse" said Christian gently, as the doctor turned away from Cecelia.

"Mademoiselle De Vere did you say her name was?" asked the doctor facing Christian and Toulouse. Christian nodded.

"Well I fear Mademoiselle De Vere was outside in the storm last night, she needs to be kept warm and she will be very tired for a few days, she may be startled when she wakes up, just keep her warm and feed her liquid foods, she will be fine"

Christian sighed with relief.

"I will look after her Doctor, she can stay here"

The Doctor looked in astonishment at Christian; even since Satine had died he'd been a hopeless wreck. One minute he cried out with pain, the next he was angry with bitterness. Over the few months he'd improved and cried less yet there was still deep sorrow in his eyes.

"I could think of no one better Christian, good day to you both" and the Doctor left the room quickly.

"Toulouse you look tired, you should go up to bed, I'll look after her" Christian said to his friend.

"That's a good idea Chwristian!" replied Toulouse heading for the door; he wanted to get to his friends the Argentinean and Satie to tell them the latest developments in Christian.

"Oh Toulouse, thank you, I will tell her when she wakes up that it was you who saved her" called Christian after him.

Christian turned back to Cecelia and watched her for a minute or two. It was strange having a woman in the room again, he walked slowly to the window and looked out onto the Moulin Rouge and sang softly.

"Come what may, I will love you until my dying day" He sighed deeply fighting back tears, "Satine I miss you." He sank down into the chair and sobbed his heart out.

Cecelia woke up to the sounds of crying, opening her eyes quickly she remembered the man Christian who had saved her from outside. Sitting up gently she scanned the room and was shocked to see the same man crying like a child on the chair by the window. Quietly she got up and walked over to him.

"Christian, are you ok?" she asked gently.

Christian looked up startled that Cecelia was up.

"Yes I'm ok, you should be resting, and I'll get you some soup" He got up and went to the kitchen.

Cecelia was puzzled to Christian's behaviour but went back to rest on the bed as her body felt weak. A moment later Christian came back with the soup, looking miserable.

"Here you are Cecelia, how are you feeling?" he pulled the chair across to the bed.

"A lot better thanks to you, but Christian why are you so upset?" Cecelia was determined to get the answer out of him. "I only ask because you're caring for me"

Christian sighed "It's a long story"

"I have plenty of time" replied Cecelia eager to hear his story.

"Well three years ago I came to Momarte from London to live as a penniless writer writing about truth, freedom, beauty and above all things love. While moving in here I met Toulouse, the Argentinean, Satie and the doctor who were writing a play called 'Spectacular Spectacular' and after a number of humorous actions, they wanted me to write the play. Cecelia the place you went to last night, do you know what is it?"

Cecelia thought back to the abandoned building. "No I do not"

"It's called the Moulin Rouge. A place of night time pleasure, where the rich and powerful men came to play with the beautiful creatures of the underworld"

"A brothel" asked Cecelia.

"Err yes" Christian was startled that she knew what he was on about. Cecelia gave him a funny look. "Christian I come from the streets, believe me I know what the underworld is"

"Oh, were you an umm" Christian stopped suddenly afraid he had offended her.

"No Christian but I knew of these people, and you have not offended me" replied Cecelia looking clearly into his beautiful grey eyes.

"Oh right then, well yes it was but it was also a dancehall ran over by Harold Zidler who planned to turn it into a theatre. The most beautiful creature of the underworld was called Satine, desired by all men; they called her the Sparkling Diamond" Christian looked towards the Moulin Rouge.

"She had to seduce a Duke to get financial backing to the Moulin Rouge, only I was due to meet her the same night to discuss the show and after a lot of misunderstanding which we got sorted out, I got the job and the Duke supported the Moulin Rouge. I and Satine fell in love yet we had to hide it from the Duke, jealousy nearly destroyed us, and the Duke found out. He threatened to kill me unless Satine slept with him, that same night Zidler told Satine she was dying so to save me she told me she didn't love me and went back to the Moulin Rouge"

Cecelia sighed; she could see where the story was going. Christian continued.

"I wouldn't give up and went back to pay her, as I was about to leave she sang our song and I forgave her, I was the happiest man alive, she loved me. Satine died in my arms after the show"

Cecelia was crying silently. "Oh Christian that's awful yet beautiful"

Christian looked at her sharply.

"It's terrible she died but you had true love and that is beautiful"

Christian smiled softly, she was right. "Yes it was, I still miss her, I always will and I will always love her but over the past few months I started to live again, I'm taking one step at a time"

Cecelia smiled "You've got to go on, however hard it is, you owe it to Satine to go on with your life"

"You sounded just like Satine then" Christian hadn't felt like this in two years, almost normal, this young girl was so understanding.

"Err Cecelia if you don't mind me asking" Christian began. "What were you doing at the Moulin Rouge?"

Cecelia bristled "I was err looking for a place to stay and then the storm came and the Moulin Rouge seemed like a good place to go to, to get out of the rain"

"How come you were running through the streets of Momarte last night?" Christian asked sensing the girl was hiding something.

"Because I wanted to experience Paris, and I was hoping to find a hotel, yet I got lost and caught in the storm" Cecelia turned her head away so he wouldn't see her eyes fill with tears.

"Okay Cecelia" Christian replied understanding she did not want to talk. "Err Cecelia would you like to stay here for a while, I know it can get lonely in Momarte and as you have no where else to go?"

Cecelia turned around and a wide smile spread across her face "No one has ever been this kind to me, thank you Christian, I'll be no trouble"

"That always helps" replied Christian taking the soup bowl back into the kitchen.

A flutter came through the window and the beautiful Satine glowed as she settled near the tipewriter. She smiled softly as Cecelia looking around the room and looked longingly at Christian with love. Sighing she disappeared singing softly "Come what may..."

What do you think? There's plently more to come!

Disclaimer:I do not own the Moulin Rouge or any of its characters. I do own Cecelia Rosa De Vere.

Please R and R to let me know your thoughts and views.

Songs used "come what may by Ewan and Nicole


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Thank you so much for the review holly-girl93, it means a lot, I hope you enjoy this chapter too and as a thank you for the first review, this chapter is dedicated to you!

Chapter Two- A saviour to Heartbreak

**Chapter Two- A saviour to Heartbreak**

A day later and Christian was still looking after Cecelia, whom was recovering slowly from falling in the storm. She kept passing out and felt very sleepy yet Christian was amused that the girl's will would not let her stay in bed and recover. She had told him bluntly that he must not drown his sorrows in drink when he picked up a bottle of Absinthe and not daring to go against her he didn't touch one bottle while she was awake.

Night approached quickly and Cecelia was sleeping softly upon Christian's bed. Christian however was sat at the window looking over at the Moulin Rouge, drinking while thinking of Satine. Memories tortured him once again as he stared out to the abandoned windmill. Their first kiss, Satine telling him she didn't love him, that final performance then her last kiss and she died in his arms, her spirit gone. Soon he was wailing and started hitting the walls in anger. His beautiful Satine had left him to live in the harsh world on his own; the Moulin Rouge had trapped them all.

Cecelia stirred as she heard banging sounds and a wail of pure heartbreak. Startled she rose from the bed quickly in time to see Christian hitting the walls sobbing. She ran over to him and pulled him away from the walls.

"What on earth are you doing?" she asked holding Christian to her.

"Let me go!" yelled Christian trying to break free.

"And let you hurt yourself I do not think so!" said Cecelia quietly and she led him over to the chair, forcing him to sit down.

"I said let me go! GET AWAY FROM ME!" shouted Christian trying to push the girl away.

"You're drunk!" yelled Cecelia in fury smelling the drink in his breath, "You promised me you wouldn't drink any more!"

"So what do you care, it's the only way I can cope" shot back Christian breaking free and rushing to the window. Cecelia was furious that he'd gotten himself so drunk.

"Right so that's how Christian James the great writer copes with his problems, drinking himself to death!" she yelled. He didn't answer.

"And how would Satine feel to see you wasting yourself away!" she carried on, determined to get it into his head that he had to move on. Christian controlled by the drink rushed over to the beautiful girl and shook her by the shoulders.

"You know nothing of Satine NOTHING!" he shouted "AND I AM NOTHING WITHOUT SATINE"

Cecelia felt like she was going to faint again and with a cry she kicked Christian and ended up falling down to the floor. Her cry of fear alerted Christian to his senses, suddenly sober he had realised what he had done. Furious with himself for letting the drink take over him, he rushed over to Cecelia who put her arms over her head in fright.

"Cecelia, I won't hurt you, honestly" he gently lifted her arms away from her face.

"Get away from me you animal" she snarled punching him.

"Cecelia!" Christian caught hold of her and attempted to calm her down, "Listen to me, I didn't mean any of that, none of it at all, please let me explain!"

Cecelia heard the plea in his voice and untangled herself from him, making sure there was a good distance between then she said in a cold voice "Explain then".

Christian winced at her voice. "I didn't know what came over me, I was drinking and thinking of Satine and memories kept tormenting me like they do, and I guess I lost it and took my anger out on you. Cecelia I never meant to hurt you, and I will not drink again, please forgive me!" He pleaded.

Cecelia was in shock that Christian could be affected by drink like most men, he always seemed so pure. Suddenly a memory came back to her of her father drinking and yelling at her after her mother's death. He'd apologised soon after explaining that he was grieving and the drink had taken over. Christian was the same, a man turning to drink to cope with grieving for the lost of his true love, and the green fairy had begun to take over him and memories tortured him. As she was the only one there she'd taken the force of his grief.

"I don't trust easily Christian and you've broken my trust in you, but I do understand" she stated harshly then soon changed her mind after all Christian had saved her and she knew he was pure good. "Christian I forgive you, I know it wasn't you, but you must put your bitterness aside and move on with your life"

Christian smiled softly, "I'll make it up to you, I am terribly sorry" and he burst into tears. Cecelia ran over to him immediately and held him to her.

"I'm so sorry I will never hurt you again!" he sobbed holding on to her tightly.

"Christian it's ok, honestly I know grief combined with drink can make your mind go, but promise me you'll try to move on?" Cecelia lifted his face so that she could she into his beautiful grey eyes swimming with tears.

"It's so hard, I can't forget her, I never will but it's been two years now and I'm slowly rebuilding my life" He laughed harshly "but it's a bitter life Cecelia, an empty life, I can go for days without crying and then I get like this, I can act normal but I can't feel anything, I'm a writer yet I can't write!"

Cecelia sighed, she promised herself she was going to help Christian come what may.

"Christian maybe you can never forget Satine but you can learn to live again and I'll help you, I'll be here for you come what may"

Christian looked at Cecelia in shock. She'd just said the words to his and Satine's song. "Come what may was mine and Satine's song"

He watched as Cecelia gasped and clasped her hands to her mouth.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't know!"

Christian was on his feet and held her firmly by the shoulders.

"It's ok Cecelia it's just funny you would say those words and I promise you I will try to get better, maybe with you I can" He could feel excitement coming to him again and he thanked for Cecelia coming into his life. "Only if you promise me something?" he asked turning around to find it.

"Promise what?" came Cecelia's reply. Christian smiled as her clear voice filled the room.

"When Satine died she made me promise to tell our story, so I wrote it, no one has ever read it but I want you to"

"ME!" Cecelia couldn't believer he was letting her read the story of him and Satine.

"Yes I know Satine would of wanted you to" Christian finally found the book, it had been the last thing he'd written and emotion filled every single page and every word was written with love, silently he held it out to Cecelia who took it gently.

"What was Satine like?" she asked curiously.

"Beautiful inside and out, but words would spoil her beauty, that book captures it all" He sighed looking at Cecelia. "In a way you are like her, yet in many ways you are different, and I guess you've had a hard life"

Cecelia turned to look him "Yes I have and one day I will tell you about it, but not yet it still hurts"

Christian looked at her with an adorable curious expression on his face. This girl had been with him a matter of days and already she'd turned his life around.

"Together we'll wipe away the hurt and pain of the past and build a new life come what may"

Cecelia looked at him gently; he'd was everything she'd ever wanted, just a friend.

"Come what may" she agreed.

Disclaimer: All characters and the Moulin Rouge belong to badge, however Cecelia is mine.


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to say sorry for not updating in a while. But it has been very hectic lately. Thank you for those who have reviewd. This chapter is one part of two, we find out more about Cecelia. And the bohos are back!!

Chapter Three- The first secret

**Chapter Three- The first secret**

The church bells rang through the night striking midnight, the streets of Montmarte were full of drunken laugher and jolly songs. Prostitutes eyed up drunken men lustfully and bohemians strutted around laughing while drowning their sorrows in the green fairy. The Moulin Rouge stood empty and abandoned, the red mill creaking in the still night. Across the road Cecelia De Vere sat by the window of the penniless poet's room, reading a book about the incredible journey of love.

Cecelia sighed and put down the book, with tears glistening in her startling eyes. Every word in the book spelled out emotion and Christian's and Satine's love poured out of it. She looked onto the ruined Moulin Rouge and could imagine Harold Zidler opening up for the night or the Sparkling Diamond singing out her song. Yet more clearly she could see that last performance, where Satine gave up everything to tell Christian that she loved him. The pair had a love that most would envy yet death had taken the beauty away. Yet Christian had recaptured that love and told it through his passion of writing.

She glanced towards Christian sound asleep in his bed. A week had pasted by since that fateful argument and once again the room was filled with laughter and joy. Cecelia watched Christian sleeping and her heart prickled; she was falling in love with him. Shaking her head she smirked, she didn't know what love was and anyway it was evident Christian would always love Satine. The boy simply breathed for her. It was far better to be his friend than risk everything for love, her parents had risked that everything for love and it had resulted in death and a family torn apart. Turning her slender back on the illusion of dreams and drunken laughter Cecelia settled down on the made up bed and fell into a deep sleep.

Toulouse burst into Christian's room, with the Argentinean, Satie and the Doctor in hot pursuit behind him.

"Christian!" he cried "You will never guess…" Toulouse stopped when he realised Christian was not there. Instead a beautiful young girl was sat by the window. She raised her head and spoke in a soft and gentle voice.

"Do you ever knock before bursting into people's rooms?"

Toulouse looked up towards her and recognised her as the girl he'd found across at the Moulin Rouge.

"Normally I just burst into Christians but you!" Cecelia looked questionably at him.

"You're the girl Christian and me rescued from the Moulin Rouge, I see you have recovered" Toulouse was delighted at the fact that she was still here.

"You must be Toulouse, Christian told me all about you, I believe I owe you a thank you for saving me" Cecelia smiled at the small man. "If you had not found me I could have been seriously ill, allow me to introduce myself." She was cut off by Toulouse.

"I know, I know" Toulouse gushed "Christian told me. Argentinean, Doctor and Satie allow me to introduce you to Mademoiselle Cecile Rosie Dev Ere!" Cecelia opened her mouth to correct him when the other men cut her off.

"Ah Cecile, blind of self beauty and you are very beautiful" murmured the Argentinean kissing Cecelia's hand.

"But…" started Cecelia.

"A pleasure to meet you Mademoiselle, the name's Satie" cried Satie shaking her hand. Cecelia pulled her hand back, it had a feeling of actually haven been shook off.

"The pleasure is all mine, but my name…" started Cecelia once more.

"Oh so charming" interrupted the Doctor "I am called the Doctor."

"Cecile we are the children of the revolution!" cried Toulouse drawing everyone's attention to him.

"What is going on here" came a soft voice from the door. Christian stood there smiling slightly at the sight of his beloved friends and Cecelia. "Ah I see you have all met" he stated walking into the room.

"Christian!" gushed Toulouse; the bohemians were shocked to see Christian walking around like any normal person. "Yes we have met Mademoiselle Cecile Rosie Dev Ere" he said proudly.

Christian looked straight towards Cecelia. "Cecile Rosie?"

Cecelia smiled at him and shrugged her shoulders. "They have not given me a chance to allow me to correct them"

Christian looked at his friends and laughed, the joyous sound filled the room. The bohemians were still in shock, they had not heard Christian laugh in two years.

"Her name is not Cecile Rosie it is Cecelia Rosa De Vere"

The bohemians looked at Cecelia who blushed. "I tried to tell you but you never gave me chance" she said simply staring down at her feet.

"Christian and Cecelia" whispered Toulouse. "It's perfect"

"What's perfect Toulouse?" asked Cecelia.

"Oh nothing and please forgive me for mistaking your name"

"Of course" laughed Cecelia. "It is a pleasure to meet the friends Christian has told me so much about"

"Yes and what else has he told you?" asked the Argentinean. "Christian you seem on the mend, how?"

Christian looked sharply at the Argentinean and a memory occurred to him. When the Argentinean had told him that jealousy would drive him mad, slowly he let his gaze wander around the room until he locked eyes with Cecelia.

"Cecelia is the reason I am moving on. She has helped me overcome my grief for Satine just by being there for me."

"We were here Christian" said the Doctor quietly.

"Yes and you have been the best friends I could of ever asked for, but I guess I needed someone new to tell me to take a look at what I had become. A drunken wreck wrapped in grief and misery"

"We understood, but you do not know how good it is to see you like this" interrupted Satie looking at Christian and then Cecelia. "We owe you a lot Mademoiselle"

Christian turned to his friends with tears in his eyes. "I am so sorry for what I have put you through for the last two years. You have been the greatest friends ever and I will never make you go through that again"

Toulouse hugged his friend around his knees. "We know how much you loved Satine Christian, never be sorry!"

Christian looked Toulouse in the eyes. "I will always love Satine, but Cecelia saved me. She showed me Satine would want me to go on." He smiled at Cecelia who returned his smile.

"Whatever can we do for you Cecelia for saving Christian?" Toulouse said.

Cecelia sighed and looked towards the Moulin Rouge. "Please can you tell me the history of the Moulin Rouge?" Christian and the bohemians looked at each other, the girl seemed fascinated by the glittering windmill.

"There's one thing you must understand about the Moulin Rouge Cecelia, it will trap you if you get involved with it and it will destroy you. It's a good thing that place is closed down" said Christian harshly looking towards the place that had stolen his love.

"Yet it was magical too Christian, remember the singing, the dancing and the dreams" sighed Toulouse who longed for the good old days.

"When the Diamond Dogs would astound an audience with high kicks, seductive singing and dangerous dancing" shouted out the Argentinean leading Cecelia into a dance. "In a dark place where everything was a beautiful illusion until the lead courtesan and penniless poet fell in love" he murmured casting a look at Christian who turned away. "Their love gave us all hope, and we the creatures of the underworld either admired them or scorned them for risking everything for love, and now we tell you Cecelia Rose De Vere the story of the Moulin Rouge!"

He made Cecelia dip and twirled her around.

"A place of illusion, where everything depended on how you performed that night!"

"Where prostitutes fought to keep themselves alive and rich men came for the passion they could never get any where else!"

"Yet when a poet and the star courtesan met, they risked everything for love!" cried Toulouse.

"The Moulin Rouge, Harold Zidler even the Duke could never destroy that love" sighed Satie. Cecelia looked towards Christian. "Everything is told in the book"

Toulouse nodded. "Your fascinated with the Moulin Rouge Cecelia, everyone is but bad and good things happened there"

"The Duke destroyed everything" said Satie simply.

"The Duke?" asked Cecelia.

"The Duke of Monroth"

Cecelia shook her head and gasped.

"That evil man!"

The man who had destroyed her family.

Sorry for the retold version of the Moulin Rouge but Cecelia needs to know what the place is like and understand the love of Christian and Satine. Don't worry I plan to include happy moments. Reviews would be welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi I hope you like this, I have more free time now so hopefully I'll update more often!! I promise! Thanks for all those who have reviewed, they made me smile!!**

Chapter Three Continued- The sorrow of the heart

**Chapter Three Continued- The sorrow of the heart**

Christian looked over to Cecelia standing at the window looking out over Paris. Night had fallen and the city of love twinkled in the darkness, the bohemians had left and Cecelia had been quiet since.

"What's the matter?" asked Christian, he hated seeing her upset, for some reason his heart bled for her.

"Nothing" Cecelia muttered turning her tear-stained face away from Christian.

"How do you know the Duke Cecelia?" Christian asked, the tone of his voice commanding the correct answer from her. Cecelia had been shocked when she found out who the Duke was. Christian needed to know how the beautiful girl in front of him knew the man who had destroyed Satine.

"What does it matter?" requested Cecelia turning around to stare straight into his clear blue eyes. There was no point denying she knew the Duke, Christian was too intelligent to be fobbed off with a lie.

"Well obviously you do not like the man and rightly so, I wouldn't save the man if he was drowning in a river. But we are friends Cee and I believe we should be truthful to one another" Christian reached out to take her hand, comforting her.

"You just called me Cee" Cecelia whispered. "Only my family have ever called me that"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean…" Christian started but Cecelia cut him off.

"The Duke destroyed my family Christian. My mother Emile fell in love with my father William while he was working as a gardener at my mother's home, here in Paris. When they discovered she was with child, they ran away to the slums of London. At the time my mother was engaged to Monsieur Gris, the Duke of Monroths' father."

Christian gasped and looked in wonder at Cecelia. Her bright green eyes stared right into his as she continued her tale.

"My sister Lillian and I were raised in the darkest slums of London. We were a very close family though very poor with few treasures. Then four years ago Monsieur Gris showed up, he had tracked down my mother. He brought the news that my mother's family were indebted to him and the only way to stop them from being thrown on the streets was to take up his offer. His son wanted a wife and so the offer was that my beautiful eldest sister was to marry him. The Duke himself turned up and told us we had 17 days to consider his offer." Cecelia's voice broke but still she carried on.

"My mother stopped eating and became very ill due to the worry and stress. Monsieur Gris was a cruel man and his son crueller she kept saying. And so on the 11th day she passed away. My beautiful mother gone forever." She covered her face with her hands and sobbed, Christian held her close to him, regretting asking her that fateful question.

"We buried my mother and Lily she fled. She ran away in the night, leaving a note telling my father to get me out of London and to safety. We lost everything. So the next night my father and I ran away from London to Yorkshire. My father died earlier this year."

"I am so sorry Cecelia" Christian sighed holding her close to him, he'd noticed she skirted over the past four years in Yorkshire, but he wasn't going to ask her to tell him everything. Sobbing Cecelia revealed the rest of her family's story.

"My father as a young boy worked at the Moulin Rouge as an entertainer. That is why I decided to try and find a new life for mysefl here near the place my father adored. My sister Lily and I were brought up with glittering stories of the Moulin Rouge and Paris. My father always called us his flower girls" she laughed as she explained to Christian.

"My mother was called Emile Rose, my sister Lillian Rosemary and I am Cee Rosa. We are all Rose's. My sister and I were known as Lily and Cee. I miss her Christian, I would give anything to see her once more."

"What was she like?" asked Christian.

"Pure beauty, she had long wavy blonde hair and green eyes just like mine. And she had the gentlest nature, always helping others." Cecelia sighed and looked out onto the Moulin Rouge.

"You're still not whole Christian"

Christian looked at Cecelia in surprise, his beautiful blue eyes narrowing "What does that mean?" he hissed.

"You're lovely Christian, and you seem normal but what happened to the Christian who risked everything to follow his dream three years ago?" Cecelia twirled her hair around her finger, trying to get him to see her love for him.

"Satine's death destroyed me" Christian stated simply.

"But you've got to move on. That means rewriting, having fun, even falling in love again!" exclaimed Cecelia.

"You have overstepped the mark Cecelia. I owe you a lot but you have no right to tell me I must fall in love again!" Christian retorted, anger flashing through his eyes. His heart felt as if it had been wounded as he spoke his words, yet he could not understand why.

Cecelia drew herself up to her full height and looked Christian in the eye.

"You cannot go on living this half life, you must start living again. This is not really you, the real you is the Christian shown in your book. The passionate poet who lived for his writing and his love, who showed light into the underworld"

Christian turned away from her; Cecelia drew out feelings in him he didn't understand.

"Why are you doing this to me Cecelia?" he asked bitterness eating his words.

""Doing what Christian?"

"Torturing me! You think you can just turn up here and tell me how to live my life. You don't know what it is like to lose the love of your life, and you stand there telling me to move on!" Christian was shaking with anger, how dare Cecelia tell him to move on from Satine.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU" Cecelia screamed out in frustration, she moved across the room and caught hold of him.

"Look at me" The beautiful blue eyes found the bewitching green.

"I know you can never forget Satine and I would never ask you too but you must live your life to the full because you never know when you will be gone too. I'm so sorry Christian but I've tried to hide my feelings from you but I can't. The truth is I love you" Her voice shook but still she brought her lips up to his to his and kissed him slowly on the mouth.

Passion burst out of Christian as his lips met hers. Then he saw Satine's beautiful face before him and in his confusion pulled away, pushing Cecelia away from him.

"HOW DARE YOU KISS ME?" He screamed, tears pouring down his face. "I LOVE SATINE COME WHAT MAY, YOU ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO HER"

Sobbing and confused Christian ran out of the room to the safety of the night. Cecelia stood still stunned until it suddenly hit her what she had done. Putting her head in her hand she cried silently for the man she loved.

**What do you think?**

**Cecelia has to reveal her family history as it becomes important in the plot later in the story.**

**And I felt that Christian would be overcome by guilt by kissing another woman. It doesnt matter how many years pass I still believe Christian will always love Satine.**

**And I just cant stop watching Moulin Rouge lol!!**

**What do you think of Cecelia? **

**And any advice or anything would be more that welcome, I can handle crictism!**

**Please review! xxx**


	5. The beauty of Love

Chapter Five- The beauty of love

**Chapter Five- The beauty of love**

Satine sighed softly at the sight of her beloved Christian sobbing his heart out in the park where once upon a time they'd shared picnics and bathed in the warm sun. She knew he couldn't see her, not yet, not till his heart was whole once more. Sitting gracefully beside him Satine lifted a glowing hand to his face, even death could not destroy her beauty or love for this man.

Christian continued crying unaware that the woman he loved was next to him. He felt so confused, he couldn't sort out his feelings for Cecelia, yet the feelings that most dominated him was that he had betrayed Satine. When she had died he'd promised to never love again, yet as time had gone by he'd depended on Cecelia and she'd gotten into his heart. Yet when she revealed her feelings for him, he'd backed away in his confusion.

"What is the matter with you Monsieur?" a soft voice filled the night. Christian looked up and his first thought was that the girl in front of him was an angel. Her wavy blonde hair tumbled over her shoulders glowing against the night sky. The moonlight highlighted her beautiful features and basked her in a soft silver glow.

"Err Nothing Mademoiselle" he gasped. The girl sat down beside him and looked straight at his face.

"You've been crying" she simply stated. "I could hear you from the other side of the park"

Christian knew there was no point in lying.

"Yes I have been crying, but why are you out here all alone? The night time in Montmarte is no place for a lady"

The girl looked away from Christian towards the view of Paris.

"I've been living in this town for four years Monsieur and no one has ever expressed concern for me. You do not have to worry about my safety for I know the dangers of Montmarte"

In a flash of intuition Christian realised the girl was a courtesan, which explained why she was out in a park at night. The girl looked back towards him and saw that he knew what she was.

"You're very intelligent to have guessed what I am" she said smiling slightly.

"I-I…" started Christian but the girl cut him off.

"I saw it in your face Monsieur, yes I am a courtesan, a lady of the night or whatever people call us. However I am not a bad person, it is the only way I can keep myself alive"

Christian saw then, that she was extremely poor. Her beautiful face was gaunt and hollow, making her sparkling green eyes stand out. The body beneath her rag of a dress was very thin and bony.

"It is ok, believe me when I say I know the ways of a courtesan" Christian knew the reasons for many girls choosing this profession as Satine had explained it many times. The ghost of the sparkling diamond stared at the girl, she swore she'd seen her before but could not think where.

"So why were you crying?" the girl asked. Christian decided to be honest with her, he needed advice and to talk.

"Have you ever heard of the Sparkling Diamond?" he asked.

The girl nodded. "Yes, I never knew her but apparently she was very beautiful"

"Oh yes she was, the most beautiful woman in the world, inside and out" Christian sighed, his eyes filling up with emotion.

"Am I right to be guessing then that you were her love, the penniless poet who wrote Spectacular Spectacular!"

Christian looked at her in wonder.

"I know all the stories of the Moulin Rouge Monsieur and I know love when I see it" the girl said wistfully. She indicated for Christian to continue with his story.

"A few weeks ago I rescued a girl from the streets and looked after her, in return she helped me stop drinking and resume a normal life once again. We became close friends. And then earlier today she revealed her past to me and told me she loved me, I backed away and came here"

"And you feel you've betrayed the Sparkling Diamond" the girl summed up.

"Yes" gasped Christian tears glinting on his handsome face. "Yet Cecelia has gotten into my heart too, I was just too foolish to see it"

"You love her" the girl asked.

"It's a different love from Satine, I loved her from the moment I met her. Yet over the past weeks I've came to rely on Cecelia, she's always in my thoughts, I know I do love her" Tears poured down his cheeks and he carried on.

"I may be a wreck but I know what love is, Cecelia is in my thoughts, just one look from her makes my pulse race. She's gotten into my heart"

"Yet how can I love Cecelia when I promised I would love Satine forever" he cried. "I still love Satine yet I love Cecelia too"

Satine shook her head tears poured down her cheeks too. She hated death for taking her from Christian yet the thought of Christian wasting away for her was terrible. The thought of him with someone else broke her heart yet she just wanted him to be happy.

"What would the sparkling diamond say?" the girl asked.

Christian looked up and he felt something warm near him.

"You've got to go on Christian" a voice full of beautiful things whispered to him.

"She wanted me to go on" Christian stated remembering Satine's final words.

"You have just answered your own question Monsieur" the girl announced.

"Give your heart to Cecelia and live your life to the full, you can still love the sparkling diamond too."

"Her name was Satine" Christian said looking at the girl.

"I never knew that, Satine like Satin." The girl smiled.

"How can I go to Cecelia now?" he asked remembering the terrible things he'd said to her. "I said some terrible things to her"

"If she loves you she'll forgive you" replied the girl.

Christian felt in his pocket for some money, he offered it to her.

"I don't need money" the girl said.

"Take it from a friend" Christian retorted. "How come you're living a terrible life yet you're so intelligent?"

"I ran away from my home thinking it was the best for everyone. Now I know I was foolish for running from my fears. I cannot get any other work anyway. Besides this is all I deserve for leaving my loved ones behind"

Christian sighed. "You still deserve a good life. You remind me so much of Cecelia"

The girl looked startled. "A very pretty name Monsieur, I'm sure she is a beautiful girl"

"Yes she is, with beautiful green eyes like yours Mademoiselle" he stated.

"My name is Christian and if you ever need help, please come and find me. I live opposite the Moulin Rouge, I will never forget your help tonight Mademoiselle"

"Go and tell Cecelia you love her" the girl smiled sadly. "They call me Petite Rose"

Satine watched her poet run off to go and tell Cecelia his love for her. She felt her heart breaking but promised silently to protect the lovers from harm. She owed Christian that much. She looked towards the girl with golden hair crying before slowly disappearing into the sky singing "Come what may, I will love you until the end of time"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six- The Poet's Passion

**Thank you all for reviewing, here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Chapter Six- The Poet's Passion**

As Christian stormed through the streets of Montmarte, Cecelia was taking one last look at the room she'd come to call home. All she had was one dress and her fine shawl as well as a few pennies. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying all night, yet there was determination in her pretty face. She was going to leave and let Christian continue living his life.

"You have to make a new life for yourself" she whispered to herself before fleeing from the room.

Christian stood outside the Moulin Rouge panting, around him shopkeepers were opening up and a few drunks staggered back to their rooms. Suddenly he saw a flash of dark hair and a figure run past him. The curves of the body and long wavy hair were all too familiar.

"Cecelia" Christian called startled, she turned round and he saw fear in her eyes. He guessed that she was planning to run away so she didn't hurt him further. A few seconds later he was running through the streets after her calling out her name.

Cecelia stopped panting, Christian was coming after her and she'd ran in the most unladylike manner. Knowing he wouldn't leave her alone till she'd told him she was leaving, she took a deep breath and turned to face the man who had rejected her love.

"Finally I thought I would never catch up with you" Christian panted looking up into her eyes, his adorable face exhausted.

"You were never meant too" Cecelia said, her voice harsh. "I'm leaving Christian"

"What! NO!" Christian grabbed hold of her arms. "I won't let you go" he said fiercely.

"You've given me no choice Monsieur" Cecelia wanted to hurt him as much as he'd hurt her. "Thank you for allowing me to stay with you and I'm sorry I told you that I loved you. I never meant it" Her voice shook and she turned away.

"No" Christian called after her. "You're a terrible liar Cecelia!" He refused to believe it, Cecelia never said what she did not mean.

"I love you Cee!" he shouted out, the people around him stared.

Cecelia stopped and turned to face him, love shone out of his face.

Christian took a deep breathe as poetry flowed through the writer once more.

"A new beginning, a new chapter of my life" He sang softly to the woman he loved.

"Started the day when I thought it could be my last,

My eyes were wide shut but I hadn't given up,

Just thought I'd be walking the world alone"

He stopped, smiling at Cecelia gently. Christian then belted out the rest of his song, his voice melting Cecelia's heart.

"Out of the blue, there I met you,

Showed me a life I can't see without you and there's just no way,

That I can fight these emotions, your energy running through me,

Nobody can renew me like you,

Out of the blue,

Can this be true?" Christian stopped singing and walked over to a startled Cecelia. She looked into his beautiful eyes, her heart pounding.

"That is your song" Christian said simply. Cecelia understood, the last time he'd written a song had been for Satine, now he'd sung her one because he loved her. Holding Cecelia's arms, Christian carried on, shouting for the entire street to here.

"I was a drunken wreck until this fiery beautiful woman entered my life. She rescued me from destruction, yet when she told me she loved me, I left her. Now I've came back to tell her I love her"

Cecelia looked around at the startled shoppers; this didn't happen on a daily basis. Christian cupped his hands around her fined-boned face and their eyes met.

"Out of the blue, I met you. You saved me. I can't fight these emotions that are running through me anymore. Cecelia Rosa De Vere I love you" Christian's words were like music to Cecelia. She gazed at him and gave him a simple reply.

"I love you too"

Their mouths met as passion errupted in them. Nothing mattered to the lovers except for the fact that they'd admitted their love for one another. Around them the people of Montmarte clapped, some cried and others cheered. The poet of the Moulin Rouge was in love, their beloved Diamond's lover's heart was whole once more.

"Come on lets go home" Christian whispered to Cecelia. She grinned at him, her sparkling green eyes glowing with love.

**Yay Christian and Cee are together! Hope you liked it, please review and criticism is welcome.**

**So what happens now...well i've got alot planned for this pair. And I'm going to have to reveal this too you...it's not fair to keep it from you...the Moulin Rouge will return in the next few chapters along with some of our favourite characters and new ones too. Exciting! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
